okamifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tyrant457
Images I'd just like to commend you on the images, you've really outdone yourself. As one of our most faithful and reliable contributors you've done a great deal to keep this wiki in great shape. Keep up the good work--Soul reaper 03:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Can we talk? There are a few things I want to ask you so if you see this message please respond ASAP.--Soul reaper 00:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Certainly. What's on your mind?--Tyrant457 03:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Since you first arrived here, you have been one of our most helpful, active, consistent and hard working users. You started out making good contributions and have only improved from there. I was wondering, how long do you think you'll stick around?--Soul reaper 10:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you. :) Like I said before, it is a great pleasure to see this wiki improve, and I love helping it grow and mature. I come here everyday (the wiki is my homepage), and although I can't edit much due to real life stuff eating up my time, I plan to stay for as long as I can.--Tyrant457 21:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's good to hear. The reason i asked this is because, with Yoshiman seemingly gone, and my inability to regularly access the wiki, I feel that something must be done to better maintain the wiki. I would like to make you an admin if you are happy to accept the position. I feel that you have the necessary qualities for the job. What do you say?--Soul reaper 02:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, I'd be honored! As an admin, I'll try my best to improve the wiki as much as I can. Thanks, Soul! :)--Tyrant457 22:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations. You are now officially an admin. Keep up the good work my friend--Soul reaper 02:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia and References Hey there. I see that you're the new admin for the wiki. Soul reaper was really pissing me off over the "DON'T ADD STUFF WITH OUT SOURSES" for the Trivia and references. Is it alright to post up relevant trivia and references through noticing the visual and in game events, as well as the many inspirations drawn to make Okami? Thanks. Mask no Oni 01:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :If there is evidence within the game itself, I don't see why not. And if the inspirations you speak of came from the developers, that's also acceptable, as long as you mention who was inspired by them.--Tyrant457 21:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Attack Powers? Hey. I was wondering if it is possible to find out the specific attack power of the various monster attacks, like it is with Ammy's Divine Instruments (these attacks powers are displayed on the Gold Dust page, for reference). Also, should the tables of weapons on the Rosary, Reflector, and Galive pages display the attack power as well? EonArashi 02:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it is. The best way to judge how much damage enemies do is to look at how many solar units Amaterasu loses after taking damage. If there is a way to obtain numerical data of a monster's damage output, I have not found it yet, but once (and if) I do, I will update the pages accordingly. :As for your other question, it wouldn't hurt (and it would be more convenient). Considering those pages look at and explain each Divine Instrument indepth, having that information added would benefit the pages greatly.--Tyrant457 00:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, that's fair. That would be quite a project, but I'd say we're probably better off leaving that alone for now, at least until we get all the monsters' pages finished. Thanks. ::Ok. I can't edit the tables to create another column, so I guess that's up to you whenever you or one of the other Admins. ::One other thing I'd like to do is to take a look at all the monster pages and revamp the strategy section. A lot of them take a more complicated route than is really necessary to defeat monsters, and they miss several alternate strategies that might work better for other people (or tactics that work better on the PS2 than Wii and vice-versa). I haven't had enough time to make much headway in that regard yet, but once I do, I'll let you know. --EonArashi 01:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Okami PrincessTricky 02:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC)No problem! Im glad to help out. BTW love the picture. Oki is awesome. :)~(<-lol has a mustache. XD)PrincessTricky :Yesh, Oki is awesome. x) No one beats good ol' Ammy, though. :D :Anyway, I look forward to watching your growth on our wiki. As the automated message said, please feel free to contact me if you need help, have questions, or just wanna chat. ^_^--Tyrant457 16:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Badges & User of the Month uh, do you think that we should add the "Badges" and "User of the Month" function ? for Badges, I have some, like : -Resurrection of the Sun : earn this badge by joining the wiki. -Ammy (or Rising Sun) : make 1 edit. -Yomigami (or Rejuvenation) : make 5 edits. -Tachigami (or Power Slash) : make 10 edits. -Demon Killer : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for every 5 days (timer resets if being neglected). -Demon Hunter : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for every 20 days (timer resets if being neglected). -Demon Slayer : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for everyday in a month (timer resets if being neglected). ...etc... so is this ok ? DemonicDemonOfDestiny 17:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC)DemonicDemonOfDestinyDemonicDemonOfDestiny 17:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :You may want to ask Soul reaper that since he is the bureaucrat of this wiki and adding that stuff is beyond my power, though I doubt he will respond quickly since I haven't seen him in quite a long time... I'm not too sure about User of the Month, though, since there is hardly enough activity on this wiki to warrant it, and most contributers I've seen are anons who don't have an account/haven't logged in.--Tyrant457 15:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Will do. Thanks for the welcome. --OrochiRising 04:39, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Banned users Hi Tyrant. I know this is strange to ask, but...have there been any users here who are banned? I know it's strange, but...I just like to read block logs. DemonicDemonOfDestiny 10:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC)DemonicDemonOfDestinyDemonicDemonOfDestiny 10:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, there aren't any. Really, the only people I would ban are the anons who vandalize pages by writing inappropriate content on them, which usually happens when they create new pages. Part of the reason why I don't trust anons... >_>--Tyrant457 16:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. I don't trust and like (more like...hate? lack of an appropriate word>.<) anons, especially after the 190.96.26.98 Incident. You can clearly note the string of profanity in the summary of the edit. It still enrages me when I read that old version again X-(. Even I was suprised myself at my own rage that time @_@ ::Actually, that time, my internet connection broke down (it's a wireless home network. not very stable). I was already at my peak of untainted rage and wrath back then. When the connection re-established, I was still angry. Then I looked at Activity Feed and spotted the edit of the Fire Doom Mirror article. I read it, and...my rage and wrath escalated to a whole new scale...I edited furiously, and left the string of profanity in the summary...--DemonicDemonOfDestiny 16:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, that person just doesn't know how to use Wikia and formatting as you mentioned in your summary. A lot of anons don't know how, such as the one who created the Himiko's Palace page. :::Of course, it's out of our power to make them learn how to use Wikia formatting, or at least make them follow by example of those who do.--Tyrant457 18:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ack...Haha, this is the worst edit I've ever read (actually, it's on par with the first version of the Fire Doom Mirror article)! And yes, anons often neglect the tutorial section. Before I became an user, I (was obviously an anon) don't know much about Wikia formatting, if not almost absolute nothing. All of the knowledge about Wikia formatting I gained was from experience. This guy seems to be having his first Wikia edits ever. He should've read other articles and practiced at a different Wiki so that someone else got angry (instead of me!) (although, he shouldn't practice at Patapedia or Devil May Cry Wiki, too. I'm there and I can still get angry).--I want to be Ravenous, but a Patapedia admin is already Ravenous :( 01:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Tyrant! Help! Anons chaos on Article Issun! Help! Tyrant! Help! There've been lots of anons editing on the article Issun lately, and it is the same guy 173.84.227.46! He kept inserting 'Busty babe' into the Quote section, while it is not even a quote! Of course you have reverted that edit, but it is just for now. Can you please set the protection level for that page to 'Registered users only'? It will guarantee that the 173.84.227.46 guy will stop vandalizing like that. If he continues on vandalizing, he needs to log in, and you know it...So please? Tyrant, we need that protection level for the article! I'd appreciate your actions toward this. Thanks! --Desperate and angry CEO of Demonic Analysis Co. 01:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :All done, the Issun page is now protected. Only registered accounts may edit it. :Furthermore, I have also blocked that IP address, as well as any subsequent IP addresses the user attempts to use to edit.--Tyrant457 06:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Tyrant! I really appreciate this! :) -- Demonic Analysis Co. 07:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I like that idea! I've noticed the module beforehand, such as on the Avatar Wiki. I'm not sure if there are enough videos on our wiki to necessitate this, but I don't mind if we have such a feature. I mean, why not? So yes, permission granted.Tyrant457 03:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) More Badges and the new Chat :) Hi Tyrant. As I said before, I have been requesting for Badges. Also, on Soul reaper's talk page, I have requested for the Chat function. Actually, these are not Bureaucrat-exclusive things. These can be requested at Community Central. But this needs a community consensus. Nonetheless, I think that most people will agree on the Badges and Chat. If anyone ever contribute with bad faith just for badges, then you are not without your powers. Also, the Chat has the Kick system to immediately eject a user out of chat if necessary, or even a Chat ban. I'd appreciate if you request this at the Community Central :). --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I didn't have to request these features at all; they were already on our wiki, except they were disabled. I just now enabled them; they should be good to go. However, I'll need some pictures and descriptions to kick off the badges to a good start. I'll see what I can do with the list you provided me awhile back. :)--Tyrant457 01:10, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Tyrant!...Actually, I'll have to start over when gaining badges, as my previous progress doesn't count :(. Anyway, I'll fight my way through just like what I did and do my best! =D --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 04:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Celestial Watcher/Pounce! Well, Tyrant, what is the requirement for this badge? It makes me feel like adding every (Main) article to my watchlist... --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it wouldn't be really fun if I told you, would it? It's a secret badge for a reason. ;)--Tyrant457 03:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, for once I imagined a badge that requires every badges obtained in order to obtain it, including itself ''(The quest of impossibility! xD). Wonder if this is the same thing? =)) --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Nah. We don't have any achievements like that, rest assured. What's the point of having a badge that no one will ever get? lol--Tyrant457 03:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Category: Okami Characters - Do we need this? I don't think that this is necessary. We already have :Category: Ōkami Characters. Although it has a redirect, some people may still be confused. So...can you delete this category? I'd appreciate it =) --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't really see the problem. If there's a redirect, people who search for the old page title will be brought to the new one. They'd still get the results they wanted; they wanted ''Ōkami characters, they got Ōkami ''characters. Could you elaborate more as to why you want me to delete that category?--Tyrant457 07:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well, I changed my mind =D. --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 11:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for starting the blog about becoming a bureaucrat so the other contributors here could discuss it. I've gone ahead and given you the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much!--Tyrant457 03:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations, Tyrant!♪ --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the comment, its just that im new here, so I dont know stuff... LOL Policy page? I was wondering - could you point me to the policies for this wiki, if there's a page for them? Thanks for the welcome message, as well. ;) (Also - I love Avatar: the Last Airbender and The Legend of Zelda, too!) DraconicAirbender (talk) 19:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :We have a category page for our policies. All information you need to know should be there. =) :I welcome you with open arms to our wiki and look forward to seeing your growth. And it's so great meet other fans of Zelda and Avatar, instantly good friends of mine! =D--Tyrant457 21:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sourceless definitions of Yami's forms Hi Tyrant. There has been problems on article Yami lately. Some random anonymous users just keep inserting the sourceless definitions of Yami's forms. So please, Tyrant, can you lock this page? It will make sure that those who wish to insert those sourceless definitions has to log in, and we will talk straight to them when they insert those :). So Tyrant, can you lock that page? I'd really appreciate it. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Are people still doing that? Incredible. Thank you for the heads up, I shall lock the page until further notice. Do keep up the good work.--Tyrant457 04:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Tyrant! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 04:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Rounded corner templates I want to improve the appearance of the templates on this Wiki by making rounded corner templates! I know how to make some, I will make a template to be used on templates codes that when added in a certain part, will make the template have rounded corners! The template that makes it will be named: roundy. Do you think this would be an nice improvement to the wiki? - 'Clubchloe1' 00:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :A great example to use this template is on Template:New Content, it works like a charm (tested, did not save page because I haven't gotten your approval)! - 'Clubchloe1' 00:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see why not, it is always a good idea to experiment with the features available on the wiki. For now, I will grant you permission to proceed with your plan, and we'll see how things go from there. If I feel it is necessary to revert the templates back to their original form, though, I will make it so. Let's see what you can do. =)--Tyrant457 03:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you! I will preview before saving to make sure the template can use it. :) - 'Clubchloe1' 02:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here is a list of the templates that I got it to work: For some odd reason, even though I got it to work the first time, the New Content, and many other templates couldn't use it. I can't remember how I got it to work the first time either.. I'll keep trying until I figure it out! - 'Clubchloe1' 03:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) May I start a project for adding rounded corners to templates? I'd figure this would be good for the template makers of this wiki to know how to make rounded corners so that if they start their own wiki, they can copy and paste the code for Roundy, or for beginner template makers too. - 'Clubchloe1' 17:48, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :And something else that would be great for this wiki is a whole project of expanding and improving the wiki in phases; example: Okami Wiki:Project improve ; what this project would do is have different phases of improvement, listed on the page, Phase I would be getting rounded corners set up on all templates; Phase II would be for the admins' to do themselves, what the admins' would do is get up RSS codes to make the look of the wiki less blocky (basically, everywhere there is blocky looking features, like the popular blog post, etc.) and make it with rounded corners; Phase III would be changing the style of articles a little bit, and make sure that theres not as many articles in the Category:New Content, and phase IV is something I will think of later. - 'Clubchloe1' 20:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You're really doing a great job here. I see nothing wrong with a wiki cleanup project--we desperately need one. If such a thing launches, I will bring it to the front page to try and draw awareness to it. I also grant permission for your template project. Let's see how that works out. =)--Tyrant457 16:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) About the style of articles in the third phase, I've applied a general format for articles about demons. It really worked, but still, there is a long way to go. The format is like this: A short intro about which games the demon is encountered in, and which category of demons it belongs to. Description The demon's first encounter and appearance. Background The background story of the demon, extracted from the Bestiary Entry. At an appropriate location (usually at the end of the section), a citation which contains the Bestiary Entry is inserted. And no, the real life legends, folklores, etc don't go here. They belong to the Trivia section. Bestiary Entry Only here, acting as a source for the citation in the Background section. Strategy Now, I don't pick the old hack'n'slash strategies. The strategy that I prefer heavily relies on farming techniques. Trivia (May or may not be necessary) The real legends, folklores, etc that the demon is based on. For an example of the format above, I have one of the articles that I have rewritten, the Fire Eyearticle: The Fire Eye is a type of demon encountered in Ōkami ''and ''Ōkamiden. Description In Ōkami, the Fire Eye appears in the form of an oxcart wheel on fire, with a gigantic eye in the center and smaller eyes on the rim. The eyes have brown irises and veins running on them. In Ōkamiden, the Fire Eye looks different. It now looks like an elaborate spinning top with an arrow piercing through the top, forming the top's axis. Coiling around the arror and the axis of the top is a burning rope. The eye on the top now doesn't have the running veins, but still retains the brown iris. Background The Fire Eye is said to boil one's eyes if that person viewed the demon, so no one have dared to lay sight on it. However, this didn't deter a woman's curiosity of seeing the demon with her own eyes. One night, she left her door ajar, waiting for the demon to come. However, when the rumbling sound started, she grew afraid and prayed to the gods. The gods replied with a divine wind that extinguished the demon and saved the woman ''Ōkami ''"This gigantic wheel is said to display a giant eye in its center. Legends say that viewing the demon causes one's eyes to boil. No one has been brave enough to view one, but one curious woman waited with her door ajar until the rumbling sound started. Afraid, she prayed. The gods answered her plea with a divine wind that put out the fire. People now write ''Amaterasu's Wind on their doors for protection''.". In ''Ōkamiden, the demon has a different depiction. A fiery spinning top is largely considered to be an ill omen, and more so when it has a large demonic eye at its center. Also, it is said that once, this demon was a human boy. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that his house had caught fire, and the blaze engulfed him and his top ''Ōkamiden ''"A fiery spinning top is usually taken as an ill omen. More so when it has a large demonic eye at its center such as Fire Eye. Legend holds this demon was once a boy who had failed to notice a fire engulf his house, and then him and his top as well.". Bestiary entries Strategy ''Ōkami'' The Fire Eye's strategy is very simple. First off, Amaterasu needs to use Galestorm (Whirlwind), Waterspout (Deluge) or Blizzard (Icestorm) to extinguish the flame of the Fire Eye (the latter being more effective). Once the fire has been put out, execute Golden Fury on the demon (do not use the Thief's Glove just yet. Save it for later). Then, wait for the Fire Eye to attack and timely execute a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to damage the demon and stun it (if the demon spins like a coin in place, immediately run to a certain distance. Executing Sub-Reflector Counterattack close to the Fire Eye when it begins this attack will not work. The Fire Eye will still damage Amaterasu). After the counterattack, the demon will be stunned. Now, use the Thief's Glove to finish it off (now, the Hidden Strike Glitch is not necessary. The Fire Eye is near death, anyway). Then, use Galestorm to deliver the Floral Finisher. ''Ōkamiden'' There is not much farming Chibiterasu can do. He can only use Galestorm (Whirlwind) or Waterspout (Deluge) to extinguish the Fire Eye, then bash it to its death, using Waterspout or Deluge to deliver the Floral Finisher. Note that if Chibiterasu is using the Providence Crystal, then firing an Ice crystal will immediately penetrate the Fire Eye's elemental shield. Lightning will also deal damage, but it will not penetrate the demon's defense. Fire, of course, will do nothing. Trivia *In Ōkami, the Fire Eye, and the general Wheel Monsters and Doom Mirrors have the coin-spin attack that is unblockable at close. So, what do you think? --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :That's good. I will make the project page for it. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 18:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) A side-project I think that another side-project should be added to phase III. It is called "Anti-Sacrilege", which involves clearing every (Main) articles of the second person perspective. I know that this side project is a long way to go, but ridding everything of the pronoun "you" and its derivatives will be a major improvement. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) My talk page Can you please auto-confirm protect my talk page? People keep putting non-wiki related messages on my talk page when I clearly put a message on top of my talk page to not put those messages on there and actually use the talk page system for its purpose. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 19:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Your page should be protected now. However, I may remove the protection later on if the problem seems to have disappeared.--Tyrant457 16:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then, thank you! I get annoyed with those kind of messages, and I even put my Twitter page on there for them to direct message me, ugh. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 19:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Protect of main page templates Can you please protect the main page templates (Didyouknow, Featured Image, Featured Media, Featured Quote, and Featured Article)? Seriously..these templates in my opinion need to be protected, there maybe vandals who might vandalize these pages, as they are a part of the Main page. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 22:26, October 29, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* Hi Tyrant. Recently, there had been a lot of troubles on article Death Beast. Some people just keep inserting Cherry Bomb as the demon's Floral Finisher, while the actual Floral Finisher depends on the demon's forms. Cherry Bomb is not even related in any ways here! So Tyrant, can you protect that page please? I'd really appreciate it. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I heard from Chuggaconroy's LP of Okamiden that it was Cherry Bomb and not depending on the form. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 18:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ...Well then, I guess it should also be included in. But since the elemental finishers also work (obviously), they'll stay. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Request for Contribution Transfer Hello Tyrant457. I'm an Okami and Japanese culture enthusiast and I wonder if in the case of create an account it would be possible that my later anonymous contributions could be integrated on my account. Thank you for your help and congratulations for the web. :I do not believe that will be possible. You will have to start over from scratch should you decide to create an account, although I don't see why not create one in the first place, but... :Also, please remember to use a topic header and sign your posts when writing on other users' talk pages.--Tyrant457 02:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Badge policy Shouldn't there be one? Some people may make a 1,000 edits just to get one...(Well, this has happened on the Skylanders Wiki, so I don't want this to happen again, and that person who did got blocked for like a 1000 hours, and the badges got disabled). I'll make the policy page if so. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 18:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that a badge policy would be effective, however right now I don't see anyone abusing the system for their own ends, so I believe we should be all right for the time being. If the problem presents itself in the future, we'll see what we can do.--Tyrant457 02:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Request for adminship May I be an admin on this wiki? I see the lack of active admins', as you are the only active one, so I figured I would help you. I edit on the wiki every day (its my homepage), and since I'm used to Bulbapedia having so much management templates, I want to make this as good as a wiki as Bulbapedia. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 23:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :So far, you have proven yourself to be one of our best editors next to Demon. Because I really do not have time to edit on the wiki nowadays due to college and life, I would really appreciate any help I can get. You seem to have the right qualifications for the job, so I'll go ahead and give you the rights. Congratulations! =)--Tyrant457 02:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! I will do my best to help you (I have a lot of free time)! ;) - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 16:47, November 5, 2012 (UTC) DarkSmasherElite You know in that blog post you made in september asking if anyone on the wiki can find some way to contact him that to tell him we care about his wiki? Well, in that note of thanks that he made, he put his email address! So I sent him a email saying exactly what you wanted him to know, we care about his wiki, and that we are undergoing the Project improve right now! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] The sig icon was made by SkyShaymin1998 on DeviantART 22:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's great! I'm glad you took the time to email him. =) Hopefully he gets the message, and we can really see this wiki thrive and prosper. ^^--Tyrant457 23:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure if he got the message, but I'm thinking about promoting the wiki. Did we get any good images for the wiki? And you are writer, so I'm thinking that you'll have a good description for it too :) I'll try to make one, but I'm not really that good of a writer (I am very good at spell checking though). So what do you think? Should we promote Ōkami Wikia? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 23:54, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, by the way, Demonic and I came with a decision to turn off the auto-welcome message on the wiki. I created some new welcome templates, Template:Welc2 and Template:Welc2IP, and I'll be the one welcoming new users. We're also auto-confirm protecting all mainspace pages, because 90% of all bad edits will be solved. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 00:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Request for Bureaucratship May I be a bureaucrat? I see you have barely any time to run the wiki, and I don't want one of those situations where there's no active bureaucrats on the wiki (which means no one can be promoted to admin). - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 23:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I understand your concern, however I assure you that I will not go M.I.A. like the other members of our staff team. With the semester ending in about a month and Thanksgiving break coming up, I will have more time to keep the wiki in check as well as assist you and Demon with the cleanup project. I may also be busy working on creating video guides for our walkthrough sections (and our upcoming official YouTube channel).--Tyrant457 20:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay :) Its good to know that you're gonna be more active again. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 20:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Main page move Do you think I should move the main page to a template? I would put a hidden note on its page for others to see the template for its code. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 02:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I personally think the main page is fine as-is right now. However, if the need to move it to template becomes apparent in the future, I will alert you. =)--Tyrant457 20:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay :) will do! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 20:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) The wiki's look What do you think of the wiki's new look? I decided to work on Phase II of Project improve by adding rounded corners everywhere, and a wiki I joined recently had the code for the rounded corners on their CSS pages, so I copied it and modified it a little to make it have suitable colors and borders. Now that's done! — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 19:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think it looks great, you did an exemplary job. Do keep up the good work. :)--Tyrant457 02:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Now our wiki has rounded corners everywhere (which was one of my main goals here) ^_^ — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 02:24, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Request for bureaucrat status (second time) Well, I'm not sure how your absence is gonna affect this wiki, but I have become a bureaucrat at Ōkami Fanon, and I have made over 4,000 edits, so I would like to become one (just incase), so users can direct these questions to me. Note that I will not promote others because they are my friend (I am very serious about requests for promotions). Active or not? This is the generic "are you there?" message, as you have not edited since last year, and as such, your status is unknown. You may reflect your status by changing it on the staff page to one of the following: If you are on hiatus, please tell me how long you are. I did know you said you won't leave this wiki, but please know you have not edited for a very very very long time. Your bureaucrat status You know, we staff here are gonna miss you as an bureaucrat (I was saddened when I saw the log on the recent changes :(), but I do understand why you stepped down from the position. If you would like these rights again, feel free to ask me and I will give them. So are you inactive? Or just hiatus? I will change this for you if you are, and please let me know so we can have the staff list up to date. Thanks, Demotion Hello Tyrant- Due to your inactivity, and our policy we have that we have no reason to have inactive administrators, you have been demoted from admin to none. I know you have school and don't have any time to edit on the wiki, but please understand that we don't need & have no reason to keep inactive admins. Thank you for understanding.